The present invention relates to a apparatus for automatically mounting rolls of a web such as paper, steel or plastic film on to and off from a mill roll stand.
In mounting a web roll on a mill roll stand, the roll is carried by a conveyor from a standby position to the roll stand and the roll supports are inserted into the center hole in the web roll. The conveyor and the roll supports are operated by switching push buttons on and off while watching the roll to judge by eye whether or not the roll has been moved to a proper position.
The same is true for a vertical movement of the roll supports and a lateral movement by hand of the roll to the mill roll stand. It is usually checked by a visual judgement whether or not the position and height of the roll and other parts are correct.
Therefore, considerable labor and time are required for these operations. If the web roll is supported inaccurately, it could be damaged by hitting some hard part. Further, it is dangerous for a worker to work by a visual judgement near a heavy roll.